I Wanted To Tell You, Ichigo
by Kethissfreak
Summary: I love you so much, Ichigo... Did I ever tell you that? I knew what you'd say... So instead of telling you... I'll show you how much I love you, Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo... Orihime creepypasta.


**Hi this is Kethissfreak! This is more of a filler for my laziness on my Hetalia fanfiction. So here! I got a creepypasta for Bleach! Now I always thought Orihime was creepy... sorry. I do. shes obsessive. SOOO I made a fitting creepypasta. Enjoy the madness.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. BLEACH IS STRICTLY OWNED BY TITE KUBO.**

"Ichigo…" he heard a soft voice croon adoringly and softly behind him. He recognized the voice intently. It was Orihime Inoue… His classmate and friend. But he had always known that she thought of him in a different way. A great many of his friends and allies knew even though she thought none of them would ever find out. That included Rukia.

"She likes you a lot Ichigo…" she once said to him. "It's almost freaky… I mean, half the time I see her walking around your school murmuring to herself, 'Kurosaki-kun'. Sometimes I think she's trying to find a way to tell you she likes you."

"You think I haven't noticed, Rukia?" he would reply. Frankly, Ichigo never really thought of Orihime that way. He thought of her as a close friend. Just a girl in his class who was always unusually nice to him. Truth be told, he had more feelings for Rukia. Rukia wouldn't take his crap and was probably the first person to ever not fear him one tiny bit.

Regardless, it was hard to avoid the redheaded, busty girl with silvery-blue eyes that seemed to always need his help all the time. Sometimes it confused him. Other times it annoyed him. And sometimes, well, he enjoyed it, but that was rare, few and far between.

Rukia and he would talk about Orihime's strange infatuation with him and at the end of almost every conversation, Rukia would pause for a long time.

"Rukia?" Ichigo would inquire, making sure she was alright and wondering what she was thinking. Silence would wrap around them and smother them in the hollow room, packing into it like water drowning them in a tank. Finally it would be broken and dispersed by the sound of Rukia's foreboding tone.

"I'd be careful if I were you Ichigo…" before that, Rukia had never warned Ichigo, _especially _not of Orihime. Everyone thought she was a sweet girl and just deeply cared for him before, but ever since then… It had grown somehow. And it wasn't good. It was unnerving. Ichigo had been disturbed by that warning, wondering what would happen if he didn't follow it. He tried to push it to the back of his mind and now somehow…

Orihime had entered his room. Ichigo was against the wall beside his bed staring at the silhouette beside his window.

"… O-Orihime is that you?" he asked softly. The silence was deafening.

"Yes. It's me… Who else would you expect Ichigo?" she said in a gentle voice, as if lulling a small animal to sleep. Ichigo blinked and looked at her.

"Well… how'd you get here is probably a better question…" he said. Orihime smiled brightly in the dark and crooned again.

"Rukia told me where you were… So I decided to come up and see you… I hope you don't mind that I let myself in…" she whispered.

"Rukia told you…" he murmured. Rukia should have been home by now. She had gone out to Urahara's shop to get a few things and had promised to return in a bit. Where was she?… Another question then entered into his mind.

"But the front door was locked… And Rukia isn't here… Did one of my sisters or my dad let you in?" That wasn't possible… He didn't hear any voices. He was quite sure that his family was fast asleep. This was getting weird…

"Oh was it? I didn't notice…" she said. Ichigo paused for a minute.

"You aren't making any sense, Orihime…" he said.

"What? I think I'm making perfectly good sense Ichigo," she giggled. This was strange… Ichigo then tried out his logic and concluded that he must've imagined up the fact the door was locked and he must've forgotten to. So Orihime was able to get in just fine. But he could've sworn he did…

"Well… what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. It was then that Orihime's smile faded slightly into a look of soft, borderline chilling bliss. Her eyes were dull which blocked any thought or emotion she might have had. If she was feeling anything, Ichigo couldn't tell. She looked like some kind of… zombie.

"I came to see you Ichigo… I wanted to tell you…" she stepped forward to him and sat on his bed next to him. Ichigo blinked and scooted slightly away from her.

"Tell me… what…" he murmured. She leaned up closer to him. Ichigo's heart pounded, not with excitement or nervousness or anything normal of that sort… but with fear and uneasiness. Something in his mind told him to get away. But from what?… It was just Orihime right?… Right…?

"I wanted to tell you…." She got even closer, her warm breath pooling over his lips and the skin of her nose touching his, her eyes half-lidded and void of life or at least any detectible train of thought. Strands of her red hair cascaded over her breast and across her silvery-blue eyes. Ichigo almost quit breathing. Again, mind you, he was afraid.

Ichigo is never afraid. But now he was. Not only was it because of how close Orihime was to him, but also because he wondered what lay behind this innocent façade before him. What was this woman going to do…?

"Ichigo…" she whispered and trailed her fingernails across his neck. "I wanted to tell you… how much I…" her breath hitched for a moment but then she leaned to his ear and with a soft whisper she finally finished the sentence. _"… love… you…" _Ichigo's eyes widened. Did she… _want _him?… He cleared his throat.

"O-Orihime, I-"

"Yes?" she whispered again and smiled gently at him. Ichigo fell silent and gulped, trying to regain his composure again… and his _voice._ Finally, he spoke again.

"I… I don't like you that way… You're a good friend but… Not _that_ good…" he said softly, trying to put it as gently as he could. He knew Orihime's heart and feelings were delicate, so he couldn't blunt to her as he normally was with everyone else. Surprisingly Orihime just giggled then laughed cheerfully, her eyes looking happy and bright. But then her laughing ceased, and the lids of her eyes slowly opened again to reveal sad and hysterical depths. But spread across the soft features of her face was a smile.

Ichigo shook. His skin became clammy. His eyes became steely with a nameless fear. Orihime just stared at him and pushed an unruly strand of hair away from his eyes.

"I thought you might say that Ichigo… And guess what?" she said innocently. "It's okay…!" she giggled again. Ichigo wondered whether to feel relief or skepticism. She _said _it was fine but… The air in the room said something else. His whole body become cold and blood turned to ice within his veins. His breath shuddered.

"Orihime…-"

"Because… If _telling _you how I felt didn't suffice… Then… I would _show _you instead…" she whispered. With those words, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his. She didn't stop there, oh no. She kept leaning forward until his back touched his bed. He didn't move. He was frozen. His eyes were wide open. He was about to push her off but she pinned one of his wrists down with her left hand and the other with her right knee.

Ichigo was too panicked to wonder why she didn't just use her right hand for his left wrist.

She kissed him a little harder then whispered in his ear.

"Close your eyes, Ichigo…" she said. Ichigo refused at first, but Orihime gently shut his eyes with her fingertips before kissing him again. Ichigo felt something cold, thin, and small press against the jugular vein of his neck. Was that a fingernail…?

A sharp, stinging pain sliced across his neck and his breath cut off brutally. Ichigo gasped as he tried desperately to breathe and his eyes snapped open. Soon his breaths turned into gurgles and the woman above him lifted her head to reveal blood spattered all over her neck and chin. Her eyes were dull but her pupils were small. Ichigo stared up at her with fright and tried to scream, but again, only a gurgle escaped his throat as his blood bubbled to the surface against his skin.

Orihime stood to reveal a bloodied knife in her right hand. _His _blood. He shook and twitched with pain, unable to scream, unable to move… unable to _die…_ Orihime just smiled as with each pounding, slowing drum of Ichigo's frailly pumping veins, his sight began to blur.

"In fact… I love you so much, Ichigo…" tears began to spill down her cheeks, the salty drops mixing with the drops of his scarlet blood. "… That if I can't have you in life… Then… no one will… And maybe in the afterlife… We'll meet again… As swallowtail butterflies in Soul Society… We'll be together Ichigo…" With that, she leaned over to him again and kissed his cheek, staining her lips red. Her kiss felt prickly against his skin, due to the fact his circulation was going berserk. It was like poison… He could barely feel his body. He stared up at her but his eyes darkened. And just before his vision went black and his heart steadily came to a stop, he heard these words:

"_Sleep well, my love_…"

* * *

Orihime's footsteps sounded no louder than a feather as she walked down the stairs, blood staining her clothes and skin and knife. But as long as it was Ichigo's, she didn't mind it one bit. She especially loved the smell. As she walked downstairs, she saw a white hand in a pool of red laid across the floor from behind the wall. Closer and closer she walked until finally the twisted and sprawled form of a tiny girl with midnight dark hair, wide open dark eyes frozen in protective desperation, and pale skin, now paler with death was visible. Bags of groceries from Kisuke Urahara's shop were strewn across the red-stained wood floor.

"Hello, Rukia…" Orihime said as she approached the small corpse. She looked down at her with kindly eyes, despite the fact Rukia was no longer capable of seeing such insane cheer and pleasure within Orihime, nor anything at all. Orihime kneeled down, looking into the corpse's eyes.

"I will always cherish all the fun times we had together with Ichigo… I'm so sorry it had to be this way… But it was the way it had to be…" She tucked the wayward, wet strands of Rukia's hair behind her bloodied ear. Orihime's eyes then trailed to Rukia's chest. Upon Rukia's entire body were multiple stabs and cuts from a struggle. Broken glass was strewn across the floor due to a lamplight crashing in the tussle between the two women. But the one thing that Orihime was proud of in her work was how expertly Rukia's heart was cut away from her chest. While she thought about it, the reached into her pocket and took out the dark red muscle that was once inside Rukia and stared at it.

"There now Rukia… We can all be happy now… You have no heart to give to Ichigo… Only I have the power to give my heart to him now… Isn't that wonderful?" she said with a cheerful smile. She stood up again and started to step over the corpse, glass crunching beneath her feet as they touched the floor. She went to the still-open door and stopped. A silence filled the place before a small croon of satisfaction sounded out of the red-headed murderess.

"By the way Rukia… Thank you so much for letting me walk with you and letting me inside… You're such a good friend…"

With that, she stepped out of the door, silently wondering to herself and sincerely hoping that the scent wouldn't be washed away with the blood.

She liked the smell of Ichigo after all…

**Ick... Anyways! Hope you like. And I shall try to finish my Hetalia chapter. Visit my profile to see my facebook page! Hope you enjoyed! Review and favorite at your pleasure. :)**


End file.
